


Fatal Attraction

by Harmorley



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Big Brother Bellamy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jealousy, Neighbors, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmorley/pseuds/Harmorley
Summary: A modern au setting where Clarke and Bellamy become neighbors.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic in English. I'm very excited about this story and I hope you all like it. I am sorry for little mistakes due the fact that my first language isn't English.

Chapter 1 - First meeting

It was around 9pm when Clarke finished up at the local supermarket. She has had a long day with whining customers, little kids that screamed all day and even old people who lingered that much that she almost wanted to push them outside of the store. 

She started working at the supermarket about a year ago. She was still in college and about to graduate. She couldn’t wait to actually have a decent job instead of working in this shitty store. The only good things about working her was the money. The main reason why she could live on her own was because she worked a lot. Work and college together had always been a struggle but she seemed to get through it pretty well. 

She was studying psychology and she had always dreamed to work as a psychologist. She dreamed of having a small little office of her own where she could help people with their problems. She was still hoping that one day she could achieve such thing but she knew it would cost her lots of money, money she did not have right now.

So she was stuck. Stuck in the life that she was living right now. The only big thing she achieved in the last two years was moving out of the house to find her own place. She found a lovely apartment just outside the city centre. It wasn’t the biggest, but it was perfect for her. It had a kitchen, a living room and of course a bedroom with a bathroom attached. 

Over the months she had been decorated her apartment the way she liked it. Just to make herself feel at home. There were lots of pictures all over the place. Pictures of her friends and her mom. The pictures kept reminding her of good times and they provide a pleasant atmosphere. Her artwork was also up on the walls. She loved painting and drawing on her free times. Sometimes she was so into painting, that she was working on her art until deep in the nights. It was something that she would do when her head was about to explode from work or just thoughts. It made her feel relaxed and helped her clean her mind.

The apartment next to hers had been empty for some months now. The girl that used to live there when she arrived, moved away shortly after because she was going to college in another state. Others have come by to watch the apartment but no one bought it until yesterday. She had seen a girl looking around the apartment last week. The girl named Octavia told her that the apartment would be totally it for her. She didn’t actually think that the girl wanted to buy it. 

The landlord came by yesterday to check on some things on the apartment. She was just coming home from the gym when she ran into him. They had a little chat and she did find out that Octavia was going to move in today. She was very excited to see the girl again and hoped that she was still going to be able to help her out with her stuff. She had a feeling that she and Octavia could become great friends since their first meeting was like they had been friends forever.

She was excited to know more about the girl since they just had a quick conversation last week. They did exchange numbers and even texted a little but Clarke was curious about Octavia’s life, her boyfriend and the things she loved to do in her free time. She did know that the girl had an older brother, she couldn’t remember his name though.

It was around half past 10 when Clarke arrived home from work. She got out of her car and shivered due the cold. It had been freezing outside for weeks now and she was done was it. She loved having snow at Christmas but that was it. She was afraid of driving when there was snow. Also Clarke did not handle the cold that great. She had been sleeping with 3 pair of blankets, a sweater and a fluffy socks. She wished that summer would come around soon again so she could throw the sweater and fluffy socks at the back of her closet. 

Little snowflakes made their way down onto her jacket and she sighed. She was glad that she was home just before the snow was starting to fall. Also she was having the day off tomorrow so she could stay in bed for all she cared.

She slammed her car door shut and locked it before making her way up to the few stairs that led to the door. She jogged up the stairs and pushed the heavy door open. She walked to the other stairs before she began to walk those as well. She smelled food as soon as she stepped on the first few stairs. Her stomach rumbled because her last break was at 4pm. She walked up the final steps before grabbing her keys out of her bag. She rumbled around with them trying to find the right key. 

The sound of a door opening made her look up. She saw a boy with curly hair stepping out of the door that was next to hers. She took in his sight and smiled. He was handsome and her cheeks turned red. She hoped he didn’t noticed it was because of him. She could always tell him that it was because of the cold outside.

When his eyes met hers, her knees almost gave in. His eyes were so beautiful and she probably seemed like a drooling fool but she couldn’t help herself. “Uh hey..” The boy softly spoke as he awkwardly rubbed his neck. She bit her lip and wanted to slap her head for being this stupid in front of the boy. “Hey… i’m Clarke and you must be…” She reached out her hand as she waited for him to grab it. She assumed that the boy was Octavia’s boyfriend as he walked out in just a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“I’m Bellamy, i’m Octavia’s brother” The boy shook her hand as she looked at their hands. His hand was so incredibly soft and warm and she wished he would never let go of her hand. She pulled her hand back every so slowly as she kept looking at him. “Wait.. Octavia’s brother? I thought you were her boyfriend” She smiled and shook her head at her own stupidity. 

He was her brother and that actually made her feel some type of way. I mean if that was Octavia’s boyfriend her changes would be long gone, but him being her brother made things very interesting. 

A voice she recognized from before called out for her which made her to look past Bellamy. She gasped and walked over to Octavia to give her the biggest hug. “Hey Clarke, how are you.” The girl kindly asked as she retrieved from the hug. Clarke looked at her and smiled. “I’m doing great. I just finished work and I’m glad that i’m finally home.” She chuckled and took in the sight of the girl.  
Octavia was beautiful, just like her brother. She envied the way Octavia looked as the girl could have anybody eating from her hand if she wanted to. A smile plastered her face when Octavia pushed Bellamy back inside her apartment. “Do you want to come in? I just made some food and you are welcome to eat with us Clarke?.” Octavia stepped aside from the doorway so Clarke could step inside.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to come across as pushy” A blush being shown on her cheeks as she kept fumbling with her keys. “No silly, you would be pushy if you would invite yourself but I invited you Clarke. I’d love to have you around for tonight.” Clarke smiled and nodded before stepping inside the house.

Even though Octavia just moved in, everything seemed in the right place. Her house looked cosy and Clarke felt a good vibe coming from it right away. She looked around and spotted some family photos of her and Bellamy on the wall. There was one where Bellamy had Octavia on his back like a piggy ride and it warmed her heart. They seemed to have a strong bond and that was what she always missed while growing up alone. 

She walked over to the couch before sitting down in the corner, far away as possible from Bellamy. She just met him but he already made her feel nervous. She watched Octavia running around the kitchen as she chuckled. Clarke herself was a bad cook so she was already happy that someone else was making her some dinner tonight. Otherwise she would be stuck with noodles or any other microwave meal.

“So Clarke, how long have you been living here?” She looked at Bellamy and licked her lips. “For about two years now, what about you? Do you also live on your own?” She figured he would, since Octavia was younger than he was.

“Well actually I was, lots has happened and my landlord basically kicked my out of my apartment. I’m staying over here at O’s until I have my own place again.” He grinned and grabbed the bottle of beer from the table before taking a big sip.

Well this could get interesting. She looked at him and nodded. “So I have to deal with both your asses now?” She rolled her eyes playfully as she saw Octavia walking over to them with the plates.

“Don’t act like you would mind that.” The smirk on his face made her blush again as she grabbed the plate from Octavia. 

“Thank you.” She spoke up as she grabbed her fork before she dove right in. The food was absolutely delicious and she was having a proper foodgasm. She wished that she could cook just as good as Octavia does but unfortunately she could barely bake an egg.

As she was taking bites she listened to the conversation Octavia and Bellamy were having about a movie night they were going to have with friends of theirs. She grabbed her glass of water that Octavia had gotten her in the meantime. She took a sip and looked up when Octavia spoke up.  
“Clarke, why don’t you join us tomorrow? Our friends are coming over and we are going to watch movies?” She looked at 

“I mean I’m having the day off tomorrow but are you sure? Are your friends okay with me coming over?” She nervously played around with her food as she looked at her plate.

“It’s my house so I invite who I want to invite. Our friends are very laid back and they wouldn’t mind at all… Oh and I want you to meet my boyfriend as well.” The smile on Octavia’s face became even bigger when she mentioned her boyfriend.

Clarke wished she could feel like that for someone. She had never even been in love, never had a relationship so she was curious about how Octavia felt. Maybe they could talk about it someday, without Bellamy being there.

“I would love to, do you want me to bring anything? or maybe we can get groceries together?” Clarke placed her empty plate on the table as she looked back at Octavia.

“Well, i’m actually going out for lunch with Lincoln, maybe Bell would like to go?” She looked at Bellamy who was busy typing on his phone. Octavia leaned over to smack his head as Bellamy looked up at his little sister in annoyance. 

“Really O? I was texting the group about tomorrow” Bellamy locked his phone and placed it back on the table as he looked at his sister.

“Are you free tomorrow Bell? We need groceries and you and Clarke could go together” Octavia got up with the plates before taking them to the kitchen. 

“Yeah sure, at what time are you ready to go?” He looked back at Clarke who looked at him at the same time.

“What about 1pm, i’d like some sleep” She chuckled and took another sip of her water before placing it back on the table.

“Thank god, I was afraid you were going to say 9 in the morning.” Bellamy ran his fingers through his curls and for a second she wished that it was her hand running through his curls.

“Nah, i’m not a big morning person.” She smiled and took the ponytail out of her hair before she let it fall down over her shoulders. She had to shower before she was going to bed but her head was starting to hurt from the tight ponytail.

She watched Bellamy getting up before he went to what seemed like Octavia’s room. She grabbed her phone and texted back her mom about her day as she got up to help Octavia out in the kitchen. 

“So, do you like your new place?” Clarke looked at Octavia as she grabbed the plates from the countertop to put them in the dishwasher.  
“I really do, it’s a bit small but it’s actually perfect.” Octavia smiled and cleaned the last few things before putting them in the dishwasher. 

Clarke closed up the dishwasher and turned it on before leaning against the countertop. She crossed her arms and yawned lazily. It had been a long day and she was going to leave anytime soon.

“Long day?.” Octavia studied the girl and also leaned against the countertop. 

“Yeah a really long one, so if you don’t mind… I’m heading out soon so I can get myself some sleep.” She chuckled and looked at Octavia. 

“Of course, I’ve also had a busy day because I had to unpack everything and Bellamy can be exhausting too.” She chuckled when Bellamy walked out of Octavia’s bedroom with just a pair of sweatpants on. His hair dripping wet from the shower he just had.

Clarke’s jaw almost hit the floor at this sight as she cleared her throat. “Me, exhausting?” Bellamy faked being insulted as he ruffled through Octavia’s hair. 

“Anyways, thank you so much for the food Octavia and it was nice meeting you Bellamy.” She walked over to Octavia to give the girl a hug before walking over to Bellamy she awkwardly stood in front of him as she didn’t know if she would give him a hand or a hug. 

Bellamy answered that question for her as he pulled her into his strong arms. He wrapped them around her body as she wrapped hers around his body. She wanted to press her cheek against his bare chest but she didn’t. She let go of him and stepped back before smiling at him.

“Clarke, i’ll get your phone number from O’s phone and i’ll text you tomorrow when i’m ready to go out for groceries.” Clarke nodded at him and walked to the front door. She opened it and turned around to say her last goodbye. She stepped outside into the hallway before closing the door behind her.

Once again she grabbed her keys before fumbling around with them. When she finally found the right key she opened her door and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it before hanging up her jacket. She kicked of her shoes and turned the lights on before walking straight to her room. 

She opened her bedroom door and stepped inside as she closed the door again. It was warmer in her room than in the rest of the house and she was happy about that. She swiftly took of her shirt before throwing it at the pile in the corner of the room. She really had to do laundry and she figured that she would do it tomorrow.

As she walked to the bathroom she got rid of her pants and socks. She unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere in her room before stepping out of her panties. She walked over to the shower to turn it on.

She grabbed some make-up wipes and cleaned her face. The best thing about coming home was taking of your bra and make-up. She threw the dirty wipes away before stepping into her hot shower.

The water felt amazing on her body as she rubbed her hands all over it. While she was gliding her hands all over her body, the image of Bellamy popped into her head. She groaned and shook her head at the thought of him. This was going to become a problem if the kept thinking about him.

Her fingers ran through her blond locks as she washed them with shampoo. Her hair smelled delicious in just a second. She started rinsing all the water out of it before she begin to wash her body. She grabbed the washcloth and made sure to wash every inch of her body before turning the water off. She grabbed a towel which she wrapped around her hair. Another towel was wrapped around her waist as she stepped out of the shower.

The image of herself in the mirror made her chuckle. She looked like a fool with her towel wrapped around her head but she did not give a damn. She grabbed her toothbrush before brushing her teeth. 

About five minutes later she was back in her bedroom. She leaned forward to dry her hair some more before hanging the towel up over her chair. She brushed her hair before turning her little bed light on. 

The towel around her waist dropped as she stepped into a new pair of panties. She also put on her leggings and her sweater. Feeling her comfy outfit made her even more tired than she already was. 

She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she climbed into her bed before pulling her sheets up to her chin. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and texted her mom back again. She was about to put her phone away when it buzzed.

**Goodnight Clarke**

She didn’t recognize the number but she figured it was Bellamy who had taken her number from Octavia.

**Goodnight Bellamy**

She locked her phone and placed it back on her nightstand before turning the lights off. She closed her eyes and started thinking about today, or actually Bellamy. It took her seconds to fall right into a long sleep.


	2. Shopping time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke go out for groceries and end up grabbing lunch together and talk about their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves,  
> I'm back with chapter two. I really did not expect people to read my story at all. Those few kudos and bookmarks made my heart flutter. I'm so happy and thankfull for those who like reading my story and want to go down with this ship.

Chapter 2 - Shopping time

The next morning Clarke woke up around 10. She felt rested and she probably had one of the best sleeps since a long time. She dreamed about Bellamy. How his hands were all over his body. His mouth on hers and the thought of that dream meet her knees grow weak again.

She grabbed herself some breakfast before making her way to the couch. Her and Bellamy weren’t leaving anytime soon so she was thinking about the things she had to do before they were going to head out. 

The spoon full of cheerios was inside of her mouth in seconds once she turned the tv on. Finally she could relax a little and have some alone time. She had been so caught up in work lately that moments like these really mattered to her.

As she munched on her cheerios she grabbed her phone to check the messages she had missed when she went to bed. She answered some of her friends before scrolling down her instagram feed lazily. She saw that Octavia send her a friendship request. She chuckled and checked the girl’s profile before accepting her follow. She returned the follow before checking out Bellamy’s page.

He had a couple of pictures of himself but mostly with friends, she assumed. She bit her lip as her thumb moved to the follow button. Was it weird to just follow him?. She shrugged and pressed the follow button.

After she had stalked some of Octavia’s friends she locked her phone and placed it right next to her on the couch. The finished bowl was sitting in her lap as she kept watching tv. It was about brides who wear trying to find their wedding dress. She loved seeing the girls in their dressed, it made her desire for the same thing… eventually.

She watched the show for about 30 minutes before she turned the tv off. She had more to do and the tv only made her stall things even more. She didn’t want to clean her house and do laundry but her house was an absolute mess and she did have to clean it.

With the energy she had left in her body she began to work on her house. At first she started in the kitchen. She washed the dishes and went to her fridge to see what had to be thrown away and what she could still keep and eat.

After the kitchen she cleaned her living room. She vacuumed and picked up some random items that were either on the floor or on the couch. Items suchs as a charger, a magazine, books and a sweater.

With the pile of clothing that she had dumped in her room she walked over to her washing machine. She pushed the clothes inside and made sure to add some soap to it before turning it on.

She was already tired from all the cleaning but her apartment actually looked decent by now. The last thing she did was change her bed sheets. She took the pink ones off and replaced them with black ones that had white flowers all over it. She loved this pair of sheets a lot since her mother got it for her just a few weeks ago. 

Her room looked somewhat clean and she was glad. She picked up the list few items on the floor and placed them back where they belonged before she made her way over to her closet. 

The large white doors were already open as she dove right in there looking for an outfit that would keep her warm and would also look fairly cute. 

She decided to go for a pair of black jeans, a grey turtleneck and black boots. She looked at the items in her hands and gave a small nod, as a sign that this would be the outfit of the day.

The clothing smelled like flowers and fit her just perfect. She took a glance at herself in the bathroom mirror as the fixed her hair a little. She had brushed it before running her hands though it to loosen it up a bit. She also applied the smallest amount of make-up. Just some mascara and bronzer would do. She brushed her teeth before she was all done.

After she turned the lights off she stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone of her nightstand. She still did not have a text from Bellamy so she decided to text him herself.

**Bellamy, are you ready to go?**

She grabbed her bag and put some things in there such as her keys, wallet and a chapstick. Her coat was right on the chair next to her so she grabbed that as well, incase Bellamy was ready to head out right away.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she looked down at it. She slide open her phone and looked at his text.

**I’ll be done in 10 seconds**

She chuckled and locked her phone before shoving it in her back pocket. She put her coat on before closing up the buttons. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her bedroom.

After turning off some more lights she walked to her front door to open it. She stepped outside in the hallway as she heard the door right next to hers open.

She closed the door behind her and grabbed her keys before locking it right away. She put away her keys once she was done before turning around to look right in Bellamy’s eyes.

“Well hello, you ready to go?.” His eyes bore into hers as he fumbled with his keys.

“Yes, I am.” She ran her fingers through her locks before her right hand disappeared in her bag to search for her car key. “I’m driving, so you know.” 

“Great, I didn’t feel like driving anyways.” He chuckled and began to walk down the stairs. “I mean if you wanted me to drive I would’ve but now I can chill in the front seat and play the dj.” 

She rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs right behind him. How further they went down the stairs how colder it became.

Her coat was wrapped tightly around her body. Her nose hidden under her collar. Her freezing hands shoved far up her soft pockets, as they stepped outside the building.

The snow that had been falling last night still remained laying on the sidewalk. She sighed and stepped right through it. The sounds of the snow crisping under her feet made her have shivers down her spine. She had always disliked the sound of snow when you stepped on it.

As she reached her car she opened it so they could both get in. She sat down and closed her door before turning the car on immediately so she could turn the heater up. She rubbed her cold hands together as she looked over at Bellamy, who was sitting rather comfortable.

“Are you like immune to cold?.” She watched his smile as he shook his head before looking at her.

“No, I just don’t think it’s that cold outside.” He buckled up as well as he looked around in her car for a little.

“It’s freezing and you don’t think it’s cold. Are you even human.” She whispered the last part as she buckled up as well before she drove out of her parking spot. 

“Last time I checked, I was.” He chuckled and studied her radio for a moment before he turned it on. He turned the volume up just a little so they could still talk if they wanted to. 

She saw his fingers drumming on his knee as the music played and it was a distraction really. She had always had a thing for hands. 

When her favorite song started to play she began humming as she turned the volume up just a little more.

“You are not going to tell me that this is also your favorite song?” He looked at her with a frown as he nodded his head to the beat of the music. It was "the man who can't be moved" by the Script playing on the radio.

“Well it is my favorite song, why is that so weird?” She chuckled and made a right turn at the traffic lights.

“I would have guessed you were the boyband type of girl, as in One Direction.” He licked his lips and watched her drive her car. She looked so concentrated and it was quite the adorable sight.

“Not at all, but wait is this also your favorite song?” She looked over her shoulder to see if there were any cars coming before she turned left onto the parking of the supermarket.

“Actually, it is.” She parked her car and turned the engine of before looking at him. “I never expected you to listen to this kind of music either Blake.” She unbuckled and stepped out of her car.

After he got out and closed the door, she locked it. They began walking to the entrance as it was just a couple of meters from the car. Luckily they could find a parking spot nearby. 

She walked into the store before grabbing a cart. “So do you know what we need?” She climbed in the cart and looked at him. 

He took the hint right away and began to push the cart with her in it as he began walking towards the aisle. “Such a little princess” He muttered as he shook his head.

“I’m not a princess.” She huffed as she looked around for things they might need.

“So are.” He stopped the cart and dug into his pocket to grab the list of groceries that Octavia made right before she left this morning. He handed it to Clarke as he began pushing the cart again.

“We need beer, wine, popcorn and some other snacks.” She pointed at the candy aisle as she looked at him. “We need to have candy as well.” 

When she could reach the aisle she got them some m&m’s, skittles, sour patch kids and more. Maybe she did have a sweet tooth like her mother always used to say to her.

He also grabbed a few things before placing them in the cart with her. “O should have never send us.” He laughed softly as he watched the things that were already in the cart.

“Octavia is going to kill us for bringing back a food supply that lasts weeks.” She looked at him and smiled.

“I’m still eating all of it.” He spoke as he pushed the cart to where the beer and whine was stocked.

She watched him getting lots of beer and wine bottles. Clarke being the lightweight that she is knew she would be in trouble, but that was something to think about tomorrow when her head would be pounding like crazy.

As the cart began to fill up she grabbed Octavia’s list to see if they did get everything they needed. When that was the case, they decided to head over to the checkout so they could pay for the food and drinks they got.

She climbed out of the cart and opened her bag to search for her wallet.

“I’ll pay.” He spoke up as he softly pushed her wallet away once Clarke had found it. 

“No, let me pay as well Bellamy, we can split the bill.” She grabbed some cash and held out her hand for her to take it.

“No i’m serious, you’re our guest tonight so you don’t have to pay.” He wasn’t used to his friends paying along with the food he bought. He thought it was very kind of her but he didn’t want her to pay at all. Octavia would probably kick his ass if he actually let her pay.

“Fine, but the next movie night is at my place and you are not spending a dollar on the food and drinks i’m going to get.” Her eyes locked with his as she gave him a stern look. 

“Fine princess.” He huffed as he playfully rolled his eyes at her before paying the woman that was already waiting for several minutes because they kept bickering. 

After he paid he helped her out of the cart. They both grabbed the bags and walked back to her car. They placed to groceries in the trunk before getting in her car.

“What about we go and grab some lunch? I’m starving.” He buckled up and watched her get in the car as he licked his lips.

“That sounds great, where do you want to go?” She buckled up as well and started the car.

“I know this place... “ His lips formed into a smile as he thought about this place where he and O always used to go when they were little. “Just make a turn to the right once we are out of the parking lot and i’ll tell you how we get there.”

And as he told her, she began to drive to the place where they were going to get some lunch. She was curious about where he was taking her but it made her feel some type of way that he asked her to get lunch with him. They could also just ate something back at their apartments.

They arrived at the restaurant in a few minutes. She parked her car and looked at the small place. “I’ve never been here and let me tell you, I’ve seen a lot of restaurants in town. You keep surprising me Blake.” She turned the engine off and got out of her car.

He also stepped out and smirked when he saw the look on her face. “I can be surprising yes, this is just the beginning.” He walked to the entrance as he pushed the door open. He held it open for her and closed it as soon as she had stepped inside. 

She thanked him for being so polite to her as she picked out a table close to the window. There were only a few people in the restaurant so they could sit where they wanted.

“This is such a small and adorable place, how did you find it?” She sat down and crossed her legs. She put her phone away in her bag and placed it on the floor so she could focus on Bellamy and Bellamy only.

“Well, I always used to come here with O when we were little.” A sad smile plastered on his face as he looked at her. “It’s been a while since i’ve been here. This also reminds me of the hard times that me and O used to have. I basically raised her on my own so little things like this, going out for lunch made our day.” 

She did not know that Bellamy raised Octavia and it really touched her heart. No one being that age should be in the position to do such things as Bellamy did. He basically had to grew up way earlier than normal boys his age. 

“I didn’t know you raised Octavia, you did a damn good job if I see how Octavia has become. I mean I don’t know her that well but she seems to be a strong independent woman Bellamy, because of you.” She smiled sweetly at him as she squeezed his hand softly, that was resting on the table in front of her.

“Thank you, i’m beyond proud of her and we both actually pretty much got our lives together?.” He looked at their hands and gave her hand a soft squeeze back before letting go once to waitress made her way to the table. 

“What can I guys get you?.” The woman looked at Clarke who ordered a water before she turned around to look at Bellamy. “A beer is fine, thank you.” 

He watched her walk away before he opened the menu that was in front of him. He chuckled and grabbed his phone. He made a picture of the menu and send it to O without typing anything with it. He just knew she would understand his picture. He slid his iphone back in his pocket before looking up from his menu. “O and I always used to get the spongebob pancakes when we were little, they are still on the menu.” 

The smile on his face made her heart flutter. He seemed so happy and proud of the brother he is and it warmed her heart to see him like this. 

“I can already see you eating a spongebob pancake just now as well.” She laughed and watched him as he gave her a smile again.

“Actually, I might get those since they are delicious. You should try it princess.” 

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest when he called her princess once again. It started out as a joke in the supermarket but he seemed to stick with the nickname for now. She didn’t mind, heck, she liked how he called her princess.

The waitress returned with their drinks as she placed them on the table. “Are you two ready to give me your orders?” She smiled as she looked between the two of them.

Before Bellamy could speak up, Clarke did. “We both would love the spongebob pancakes and of course everything that has to go with it.” She closed her menu and handed it to the woman as she shot Bellamy a wink.

He also closed his menu and handed it to the woman before she walked away. “You won’t regret the pancake, i’m sure.” 

“So Bellamy, tell me more about you? What job do you have?.” She grabbed her glass of water and took a big sip. 

“I’m starting my new job tomorrow evening at the Pantanonium. You know that bar down the street.” He took a sip of his beer before placing the glass down again.

“You’re going to work there as a bartender? I used to come there a lot.” She laughed and looked at him. “You didn’t strike me to be the bartender type. In my eyes you spend your evenings reading books or listening to music.” 

“Do I look like a big nerd to you princess?” A chuckled came from his throat as he licked his lips. “I’m kidding. I love reading a lot so you are right. I love spending my nights with my nose up the books but I need money to pay O for the rent and without a job, i’ll be lazy and annoying.” 

“I knew you were into books. And seems fair, I might stop by tomorrow and check your cocktail skills out.” She smirked and looked up when the waitress placed down their food. She grabbed her knife and fork and cut a piece of pancake off before eating it. 

“Oh god, this is great.” She half moaned out as she ate the bite. Clarke loved food so much and a man that knew good food was a man to her heart.

“I told you it was great.” He also took a bite and laughed at the sounds Clarke was making. “Damn your pancake sounds very delicious considering the sounds you are making right now.” He smirked and took another bite.

“Really, I needed this in my life.” She dramatically spoke out as she also took another bite. “What about me though? How do you think I spend my nights.” 

He studied her face and a frown was shown on his forehead, like if he was up in deep thoughts. “I think you spend your nights working mostly, when you get home you watch desperate housewives and you cry. Or you go out, get drunk and dance your ass off. Either one of those, or both, depending on your mood that day.”

She laughed and rose her hand to cover her mouth. “Desperate housewives, are you kidding me.” A tear escaped her eye and made his way down her cheek before she wiped it. She couldn’t stop laughing at him and she wanted to explain herself but she couldn’t get any word out.

Finally after a minute she calmed down and wiped away some tears. She took a sip of her water and looked at him. “I do work a lot yes, when I come home I love to paint or draw. I’ve always loved doing that and it helps me relax after a long day. I do watch a tv show but it’s about girls finding their wedding dresses. I also love going out but that was before I started working till late at night. I’m tired once I get home and I love being cuddled up on the couch with my favorite show on.” 

It was nice just sitting her and talking to him. It felt good and all these things he told her surprised her about him, in a good way. He seemed like the perfect man. A kind of man that every girl desired in her life.

She finished her pancake already since it was that good. She grabbed the napkin and cleaned her mouth before placing the napkin on her plate. 

“Maybe you should change your shift at work sometime so you and O can go down to the bar and we can have a fun night. Maybe the others would like to come as well.” 

“That sounds like fun, I’ll talk to my manager about it tomorrow.” She smiled and finished her water before placing the glass back on the table. “At what time is the movie night tonight?” She handed her plate to the waitress who came to pick them up. 

“Probably around 8, but you are welcome whenever you want.” He grinned and looked at her getting her wallet. “Princess, you are not paying.” 

“Yes, I am. Lunch is on me.” She grabbed a 20 dollar bill and placed it on the table before putting her wallet away again. “It’s the least I could do.” 

“Thank you, but you really did not have to.” He smiled and got up to put his coat back on.

“It’s no problem at all, anyways I hoped we would get spongebob pancakes again sometime. You can pay next time.” She put her coat on once she was up her feet.

It was nice spending time with Bellamy. She liked him and she could see them becoming great friends, if not more.

He walked to the door to open it again for her and she chuckled and faked a gasp. “Such a gentleman.” She waved her hands in front of her face before stepping outside.

“You’re a loser, Griffin.” He laughed and walked back to her car. “And yes, I know your last name is Griffin since I checked your instagram before I left.” He opened the car door and got in. 

She bit her lip and also got in the car. “Griffin instead of princess, what a downgrade.” She playfully spotted as she started her car. “You better followed me on instagram or you can walk.” 

“I did follow you and I liked a photo, can’t say the same about you.” He playfully rolled his eyes.

She began to drive home as she chuckled again. “I didn’t like no, don’t worry I’ll make that up to you.” 

The drive home was just a few minutes and due the snow outside many people stayed at home. So the roads weren’t busy at all. She actually had a really nice day even though she didn’t want to go outside because of the snow at first.

She parked her car back in her usual spot before turning the engine off. She unbuckled and saw Bellamy getting out of the car. Quickly she grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Bellamy, I really had a nice day. Thank you.” She whispered before getting out of the car herself. She closed the door and grabbed the groceries out of the trunk.

“I also had a nice day princess, we should do this again sometime.” He grabbed the last few bags before they both made their way to the few stairs that led them to the door. 

Once again Bellamy opened the door so she could get in. She thanked him before walking up the stairs to her apartment.

A few steps later she reached their level. She handed him all the bags and searched her bag for her keys. “I’ll shower and eat before i’ll come to you guys.” She found the right key and opened her door.

“Text me when you’re ready and i’ll make sure i’ll be ready since O takes ages to get ready. Remember, you’re welcome whenever you’re ready.” He shot her a wink before disappearing inside his apartment.

The slam of his door made her wake up from her thoughts before quickly stepping inside herself. She closed the door before leaning against it. She had the biggest smile on her face. She felt happy. Something she hadn’t felt in a while and he seemed to be the happiness she needed in life.

She took of her coat and shoes and walked to her bedroom so she could get ready for the oh so famous Blake movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i'd love to hear what you guys think of the chapter. Also i'd love to hear what you guys think that will happen at the movie night? Will Bellamy and Clarke sit together? Will one of them end up falling asleep on the other? How are their friends reacting on Clarke being there? Let me know your thoughts. Leave kudos aswell and have a nice day and a happy easter loves <3


	3. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves,
> 
> New chapter and I think ya'll will love this one and me (for now). Enjoy and let me know what you think about it!!! <3

Chapter 3 - Movie night

After she had showered she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some food. She decided to go for pasta, the only dish she could cook without burning the kitchen down.

She stirred the sauce as she grabbed her phone before biting her lip. Should she text Bellamy saying that she only had to eat or was that unnecessary. She sighed and placed her phone back on the counter, only for it to buzz right away. She grabbed her phone and chuckled as it was Bellamy who had texted her.

**Smells good whatever you’re cooking princess, see you tonight**

She began typing back right away as she eyed her pasta now and then to see that it was still fine. 

**Well it’s my famous pasta, you should try it sometime. See you later ******

********

********

She placed her phone on the counter before she finished up her dish. She grabbed a plate and put the pasta on her plate before she sprinkled the pasta with some cheese. A girl could never eat enough cheese. 

When she grabbed her fork and knife, she got something to drink as well. She made her way to the couch with the plate in her hand. 

She sat down on the couch with her plate on her lap. She turned the tv on and once again watched another episode of say yes to the dress. She grabbed her fork and poked her food before she took a bit. Surprisingly it tasted even better than the last time.

Her plate was finished in minutes as she was hungry after all that shopping. Yes, she ate a pancake but Clarke loved food so of course she would still be hungry later. She placed her plate on the table in front of her before leaning back against the couch to watch her show.

She didn’t want to show up to early because that would be awkward. She grabbed her phone again and texted her mom back. She missed her mom now that she lived alone. Also they did not see eachother often because they lived far away from each other. 

Her mom had always meant a lot to her but their relationships had their up and downs. Luckily right now it was all going well and she was even planning to visit her mother very soon, when you would be off from work.

After she had finished being lazy for some minutes she got up with her plate to bring it to the kitchen. She put it in the sink and left it there as she did not feel like washing the dishes tonight.

It was time to get dressed now. She was still in her bathrobe from her shower and she could not shop up looking like this. She did want to go for a comfy outfit since they would be chilling all night.

As her closet was already open she grabbed random things before throwing them around her room. She literally cleaned up yesterday but everything was a mess again. She grabbed her black leggings and slipped them on before getting a cute top. She put that on as well and closet her closet doors.

Her eyes fell on the mess on the floor and a chuckle left her lip. She stepped over the pile of clothing before getting her shoes from the corner of her room before slipping them on. 

She was ready to go so she decided to turn all of her lights off. She closed her bedroom door as soon as she stepped out of it before walking to the big window right next to the couch. She closed the curtains and grabbed her phone and keys from the table before walking to her front door. 

With one last look around the apartment she stepped outside. She left the little light in the hallway on before closing her door. She locked it with her key before moving exactly two steps to reach the apartment of the Blake’s.

Her hand moved up to knock but the door was already being opened by Octavia.

“I heard your door close and I figured you were coming already.” She chuckled and pulled Clarke in for a hug, which the blonde returned.

“Yes, I was done eating and Bellamy told me to come when I was done.” She let go of Octavia and walked inside to see Bellamy standing right behind Octavia with his arms wide.

With a chuckle she walked over to him and hugged him. His arms wrapped around her frame and she slowly closed her eyes. It felt so good to hug him but she couldn’t get carried away, so she let go of him.

The grin on his face made her to blush slightly as she walked down to the living room before sitting down on the couch. Their others friends were supposed to be here anytime soon.

She watched Octavia getting them drinks and snacks before she placed it all on the table.

The bell rang not moments later and a nervous feelings rumbled through her stomach. What if their friends didn’t like her. 

She heard multiple voices coming from the hallway as Octavia opened the door. She saw how Octavia kissed one of the boys and she figured that had to be Lincoln. He was very handsome, Octavia did have everything a girl desired.

She got up to walk over to the three people that had just walked in. She held out her hand to Lincoln but he simple pulled her into a hug. “I’m Lincoln, you must be Clarke.” She smiled and nodded as she let go of him. 

“Yes, Clarke it is.” She moved over to the pretty girl next to him before giving her a hug as well. 

“I’m Raven and this is John but we all call him Murphy” She nodded and gave the boy next to her a hug as well.

They all seemed very sweet and okay with this all which made Clarke relax some more. She sat down on the couch again as Bellamy took a seat next to her. Lincoln and Octavia sat down on the pillows on the floor and Raven and Murphy sat down on the chairs.

They made her feel welcome in their group, it did felt like she had always been there with them. 

“Who wants a beer?.” Lincoln got up to get the boys their beers as Octavia got up to get the girls a glass of wine.

“Thanks” She spoke up before getting the glass of wine from Octavia. She took a sip and listened to a story that Raven was telling about Murphy.

She laughed and placed her glass on the table as she looked at Murphy who kept trying to tell Clarke none of it was true.

“You did attack an old lady don’t deny it.” Bellamy laughed and looked at Murphy who rolled his eyes at everyone.

“Listen, she bumped into me and I pushed her away because I didn’t expect someone to bump into me, it was in the heat of the moment.” he tried his best to convince Clarke about what happened but the girl was in tears. She could actually see the old woman and Murphy having their argument on the parking lot.

Raven was scrolling through netflix as she shook her head at Murphy. “You just hate old people.” She clicked on a movie and read the description.

“Shall we watch this one? It’s bad moms.” She looked at the boys hopefully as she took a sip of her drink.

“I’d like that one.” Clarke spoke as she finished her glass of wine before sitting back on the couch.

The buys huffed but eventually did accept the movie so Raven pressed play and sat back in her chair as her head rested on Murphy’s shoulder. They looked cute and they were perfect for each other.

Everyone was cuddled up expect for her and Bellamy. They had an awkward space between them as they both sat on opposite sides of the couch to watch the movie 

Her eyes wandered to Lincoln kissing Octavia’s head and she couldn’t help but the feel some type of way because of it. It was not jealousy just curiosity as she had never been in a relationship before. She had kissed boys and whatever but she never experienced love before.

The movie was fun and everyone did seem to like it at the end. The subtitles came on and she stretched herself. Watching movies always got her so lazy. She rubbed her eyes and shivered a little. 

It wasn’t cold in the apartment but she was just used to sitting on the couch cuddled up in her blanket while watching tv. 

“Here.” She heard Bellamy speak as she turned her head to look at him. In his hand he held the sweater he wore today. “Take it.” He must have seen her shiver as he offered her his sweater.

She smiled and took it from him before putting it on. It was way to big but it was so soft and it smelled just like him. She grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip before looking at him. “Thank you.” 

“Not a problem, it looks cute on you.” He winked before getting up to get the boys some more beers as Raven and Octavia both looked at her with eyebrows raised.

“What?.” She asked while she played with the sleeves of his sweater.

“Nothing, just…” Octavia never finished her sentence as Bellamy had already returned. She only showed Clarke a smile before she got up.

“Let’s play never have I ever.” the girl smirked and turned the tv off before getting some snacks to chew on.

“sure I’ll start.” Murphy grabbed his beer and thought for a second before speaking up again. “Never have I ever stolen something.” He took a sip which earned him a slap from Raven on the back of his head.

Everyone expect for Clarke and Raven took a sip. “Such goody two shoes.” Murphy playfully spoke as he looked at Bellamy to go next.

“Never have I ever skinny dipped.” They all raised their drinks before taking a sip.

“Never have I ever got sick from drinking too much.” As soon as Octavia raised her glass Bellamy looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. “You did what?.” He took a sip himself as he raised his eyebrows at his sister. 

“Long story.” Octavia giggled and ruffled his hair. She took a sip and continued the game. “Never have I ever had sex in public.” She took a sip while looking at Lincoln.

“I’m going to be sick.” Bellamy groaned and took a sip before looking over at Clarke. “Why aren’t you drinking princess?.” His eyes bore into hers as he licked his lips.

“Well because I haven’t done that.” She bit her lip before looking at the others who just stared at her. “What? My sex life is not that exciting.” She chuckled and placed her glass on the table.

“I did not expect this, princess.” He licked his lips before he threw in another one. “Never have I ever got caught having sex, O and Linc you two better drink.” He took of sip of his drink and watched everyone drink expect Clarke again. She did not seem as the girl whose sex life was at rock bottom but clearly it was. He could always spice it up but…. She was O’s friend and she would kill him for that. But the thought were there.

“Okay my turn.” Raven took her glass and looked at everyone. “Never have I ever cheated on a test.” 

“Finally an easy one.” Clarke took a big sip of her drink. She looked at Octavia who looked at her.

“What I wanted to ask is, if you were free tomorrow so we can go to check out Bell’s bartender skills.” She grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate them while she nuzzled against Lincoln.

“Well, I am free. So we can go.” She looked to her right and smirked. “You better do not ruin my favorite drink Blake.” She huffed playfully and took a sip of her wine.

“I’ll spit in it, just for you princess.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Of course i’ll make the best drink you ever had.” 

“You two certainly are on a roll.” Murphy looked between the both of them with a smirk. “Where does this whole princess thing even come from Bellamy?.” 

“Well, we went grocery shopping and this lazy ass did not want to walk so I had to push her around the store in a card, like a princess.” He heard a huff right next to him and he knew it was her. He turned to look at her as he chuckled again. “It is true.” 

“It is, but still i’m not a princess.” She smiled and grabbed her glass to finish her drink. 

It was getting late and tiredness overcame her all of the sudden. She rubbed her eyes and rested her head on her palm. 

“Are you tired, princess?.” She look to her right to stare into Bellamy’s eyes again. “Am I that good at giving it away.” She yawned and looked to the others who also seemed tired but decided to go for just one more movie.

Of course she did not want to be the one to go so she stayed. She climbed back on the couch and nuzzled in the corner again as she watched the movie. 

Since Raven had turned the lights off it was getting harder for her to keep her eyes open. She rubbed her eyes again and looked up when she felt someone touching her arm.

Her head turned so she could look at the hand. She knew it was Bellamy who grabbed her arm softly. She looked at him with a tired smile as he just simple patted his lap.

She was way too tired to say no or reject to this. As soon as Bellamy gave her a soft pull she moved towards him. She began to lay down on the couch as she moved her head down onto his lap. 

A blanket was placed over her body and she looked into his eyes. “Thanks.” She mouthed as she smiled. “Go sleep princess.” He mouthed back as she just simply nodded and turned her head back to the tv for another attempt to watch the movie.

Her eyes felt heavy and the started closing right away. She felt his fingers running through her hair and sleep got her so quickly. She never slept that quick and she did not know where it came from.

Her breathing became relaxed and steady and she was fast asleep in his lap.

She didn’t know what time it was or where she was but she slowly woke up when he moved behind her. She sleepily opened one eyes and saw him getting up with her in his arms.

“I’ll take her to bed, goodnight O.” She faintly heard as she nuzzled her face into his shirt while closing her eyes again.

She heard a door open and seconds later she came in contact with a soft mattress, which wasn’t hers but she was not complaining at all. 

The door closed and footsteps came closer before she slowly opened her eyes again. She sat up and stared at him. He was taking off his clothes and it was a beautiful sight. He was just in his boxers when he approached the bed.

“Hey, you are up.” He whispered as he got in the bed and under the sheets.

“Barely.. thank you for taking me to bed even though this is your bed.” She sleepily moved her hands to the hem of the sweater before taking it off.

She threw it on the floor and laid back down. If she was just a bit more awake and less under the influence of alcohol she would get up and go home but the bed felt so good she did not want to get up.

The heat that came from his body was felt under the sheets and she bit her lip. She closed her eyes and turned away from him since she couldn’t keep her eyes of him. 

“Goodnight princess.” She heard him mumble before she yawned and said it back to him. “Goodnight.” 

She was almost asleep when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. She could protest all she want but sleep kicked in and she fell asleep right there in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii,  
> Aren't Bellamy and Clarke cute urghhh, but don't expect all good things, the storm is on it's way!!!!
> 
> Leave me some kudo's and comments, i'd love to see them!
> 
> Next update will be next week since i'm meeting the cast this weekend and i'm nervous and ahh


	4. Getting ready for a night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves,  
> It took me a little longer but I was still so shook that I met the cast last weekend and I got sick on top of that so that's why I didn't upload!
> 
> I hope you all like my new chapter, have fun reading!

Chapter 4 - Getting ready for a night out

The next morning she slowly woke up. It must have been early since the house was completely quiet and there was not much light shining through the curtains. She rubbed her eyes before looking around the room. It all rushed back into her head. The movie night, her falling asleep on his lap and of course him taking her to bed at night. 

She slowly sat up as she looked to her right. He was still sleeping and he looked so peaceful. She bit her lip and pushed the sheets away. She wanted to get up but felt his arm tugging her closer to his body, which was very tempting but she couldn’t do it. She pushed his arm of her body before getting up. 

He turned grabbed the pillow she had been using and hugged it against him as he continued sleeping. It was an adorable sight and she couldn’t help but pout that she had to leave him like this. 

She grabbed her clothes from the floor and put them back on before walking to his door. She opened it as quietly as she could before stepping into the living room again. She closed his door again and let out a breath of relief when he didn’t wake up. 

“Please tell me that you and my brother did not sleep together.” Octavia’s sleepy voice came out of the kitchen as she was making herself some cereal.

“Well we did sleep together but not like that no.” A blush creeped on her face because all her effort of trying to sneak out had failed. Octavia caught her redheaded. “Real question is, why are you awake?” She walked further into the living area as she look at Octavia.

“Unfortunately I have to study.” A big sigh filled the room as the girl sat on the couch with her cereal. “But after that maybe we can go shopping?” 

“Shopping sounds fun! I really need some new clothing it has been ages since I went shopping.” She smiled and grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter.

“I’ll make you look hot and ready for tonight. I’ll find you a man at the bar.” The grin on Octavia’s face told her enough. She was in trouble.

“Seems like a very good plan.” She smirked and walked to their front door. “Good luck with the studying. Text me when you’re ready to shop.” She smiled and opened their door before stepping out. She closed the door behind her before taking that big step to her own door, which she opened as soon as she stood in front of it.

She stepped inside her apartment and closed the door behind her before making her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee and breakfast. She did have a good sleep even though she was up this early. She did like to sleep in but her work always starts early in the morning. It’s kind of a habit for her to be up on her feet in the early hours.

She grabbed her phone and decided to text Bellamy. She had to thank him for last night and she wanted to know that she didn’t run away from him because she slept with him.

**Good Morning sleepyhead, I had fun last night. I already went home to do some laundry and such.. I’ll see you tonight at the bar!**

She pressed send before locking her phone again. She charged her phone and left it in the kitchen as she opened the fridge to get herself something. She grabbed two eggs and some bacon before closing the fridge again. She grabbed a pan and began to make some scrambled egg with bacon. 

Her coffee was done in just a minute as she was fixing a piece of toast. It was a miracle that nothing had burned yet. She was not quite the kitchen princess.

She grabbed her toast from the toaster and placed it on her plate. After she had put the scrambled egg and bacon on top, it was done. She got her mug and her plate before walking to the couch before sitting down.

As she turned on the tv, she grabbed a bite of her toast. It was delicious and a good way to start her busy day. Normally she liked staying at home when she had the day of work. But she was really excited to spend more time with Octavia.

Of course her favorite show was on again and she decided to binge that for some hours. She got comfortable and grabbed her blanket before tugging herself in. She placed her plate right on her lap as she began to eat her breakfast while watching the tv show.

When she finished breakfast she decided to clean her dishes. She walked over to the sink with her plate before she turned on the water. She made sure to wash everything and she even cleaned the kitchen counter. She always made a mess but she also loved having it all cleaned up again.

The kitchen smelled good and it looked decent so she decided to go for a hot relaxing bath. She walked to her room before she walked to her closet. She grabbed a pair of underwear and a bathbomb that she stored into a box in her closet. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. She made sure it was nice and hot before she filled the bath.

She could use some relaxing after a long week of working and this was the perfect remedy. She walked back into her room to grab her book of her nightstand. She also grabbed her bathrobe before she made her way back in the bathroom. Steam filled the small room and it made it cosy and just relaxing already. 

She got rid of her clothing pretty fast before she grabbed a hair tie to put her hair up in a bun. She grabbed the bath bomb and let it sink in the water before she stepped in. She let herself slip down in the water and it already felt amazing. She laid back as all her muscles relaxed right away. She got her book and opened it before she began to read. 

She must have dozed off a little because she woke up with her book covering her face. Her phone was ringing like crazy and she quickly sat up to grab her phone. She picked her phone up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She answered the call as she placed the book on the floor.

“Are you okay? Do I have to check on you?” Bellamy’s worried voice made her wide awake and she checked the time. She slept for over an hour and she didn’t realize that she did.

“I’m so sorry, I just fell asleep in the bath.” She muttered as she got up to climb out of the tub.

“O has been texting and calling your for half an hour now and she thought something might happened. I was about to kick your door in princess.” He sounded relieved to hear that she was okay.

“Tell her i’m sorry and don’t ever kick my door in Blake.” She huffed and pressed the speaker button before placing her phone on the sink. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body before grabbing another one to dry her hair.

“She’s asking me if you are still up for some shopping.” He shushed his sister on the other side of the line which made her to chuckle.

“Of course, tell her i’m ready in ten minutes. Oh and Bellamy, don’t get worried like that again.. It’s normal for me to fall asleep randomly and not answering my phone.” She chuckled before she said her goodbye to him. She hung up and shook her head as she quickly began to brush her teeth. 

As fast as she could she got dressed. She put on a regular pair of skinny jeans and a top. She grabbed her coat and her scarf before putting those on as well. It was a cold day again so she made sure that she was dressed properly today. 

She grabbed her bag and made sure she had everything that she needed before she got her car keys. She walked to her front door and opened up before stepping outside. She closed her door and locked it. As she was about to turn around she heard Octavia.

“There she is… sleeping beauty.” She laughed and hugged her close before letting go right after.

“Very much alive, yes.” She chuckled and waved to Bellamy who stood in the doorway. 

“O, my shift starts at 4 so I won’t be home for dinner.” He smiled and leaned against the doorframe while looking at his sister.

“Octavia can eat at my place, i’ll take care of her.” She squeezed Octavia’s arm who just nodded and smiled back at her. “We will see you tonight, go practice my favorite cocktail already.” She smirked and gave Octavia a slight push so she started walking down the stairs.  
“Trust me, I got some skills. You’ll see them tonight princess.” He shot her a wink before closing the door.

She shook her head as she walked down the stairs. She felt the cold wind rush inside as soon as Octavia opened the door. “God it’s very cold” She stepped outside and pointed to her car. “That’s my baby.” 

She walked over to her car and opened the doors before getting in. She rubbed her hands together before buckling herself up. 

“So you and my brother hm.” She felt a pair of eyes burning into her skin as she heard the sound of a belt being buckled up.

“What’s with it.” She turned the engine on as she looked back at Octavia.

“You two slept together and you two are flirting all the time.” She grabbed her phone to text someone as Clarke began to drive to the nearby mall.

“It’s nothing and we are not flirting.” She licked her lips and stopped at the red lights before drumming her fingers on her steering wheel.

“You two so are but fine keep denying it.” She chuckled and turned the radio up. “Just know that i’m okay with it, I like you Clarke” She began to hum to a song as she nodded her head to the beat.

Octavia’s words kept roaming in her head as she took another right. The mall was just at the end of the street. She made a turn onto the parking lot and was relieved to see that it was not busy at all. She always hated shopping while many people were in the same store. Bumping into her, grabbing the things she wanted, kids that kept crying. She liked the mall better when there weren’t lots of people.

She turned the engine off once she parked the car in front of the mall. She got out of her car and locked the doors when Octavia got out before joining the girl’s side to walk to the entrance.

They pushed the doors open and stepped inside the warm building. She rubbed her hands together to warm them up as they begin to walk further down the hallway. 

“Come on, I love this store” Octavia tugged her arm like a little kid that saw candy. She chuckled and followed the girl into her favorite store which turned out to be a very lovely store.

Before she knew it, Octavia had dragged her into a fitting room with fifteen dressed for her to try. She wasn’t really that type of girl to wear dressed but Octavia insisted her on it. According to Octavia she had a killer body that had to be shown off.

The first ten dressed were way too short for her liking so she threw them right back at Octavia without even trying them on. The blue and purple one were also a no since she hated those colours on her. She had three options left. A black one, a red one and a nude one. She grabbed the red one of the hanger and tried it. It was a fitting dress that hugged her curves in the right places. It was actually perfect and she liked the way it looked on her.

She took a deep breath before pushing the curtain open so Octavia could have a look at it. She watch the girl’s face turn into shock and she immediately looked down to see if something was up. 

“You look so beautiful” Octavia gasped and got up to walk around her so she could see all of it. “If you don’t buy this, than I will.”

“I really like it, thanks for forcing me into a dress.” She looked at herself in the mirror and actually felt comfortable. She never really cared about her body or the way that she looked but she did feel amazing in this dress.

“God my brother is going to lose it when he sees you.” She watched Octavia’s smile turn into a grin as she snapped a photo of her in the dress.

“I’m not doing this for your brother and don’t send him that.” She warned the girl as she stepped back in the fitting room. She was a bit nervous for tonight. Her going to a bar in this dress. She did not know how everyone was going to react but she was excited to go with her new group of friends.

“I send the photo to Raven and she loves it, she asked if she could get ready with us for tonight?” 

“I’d like that. Tell her she’s welcome to eat at my place as well.” She took the dress of and got dressed in her own clothing again. She grabbed all the dressed and walked out of the fitting room. She handed the dressed to a worker before holding the red dress in her hands.

“I’m taking it Octavia, let’s go and check out.” 

She walked to the check out and paid for her new dress before she walked out of the store. She began to walk to the supermarket right next to the store so they could do some groceries for tonight.

“Let’s get some whine or shots as well.” She grabbed a cart and nodded at Octavia who already walked down to the alcohol. 

They ended up getting way to much food and drinks for one night but they were so excited they couldn’t handle themselves. Octavia got shots that Clarke had never heard of but whatever. Tonight was the night she was going to get drunk and that had been a while. She never got drunk, she was always the mom of the group but she decided that she wasn’t going to be that for tonight.  
With lots of bags they made their way back to Clarke’s car. They bought some new heels, both of them and some other things. She placed the bags on the floor before opening her trunk so they could place all the bags inside. She heard her phone buzz so she grabbed it before seeing a text that Bellamy send her.

**I’m curious about your dress princess, O told me you looked hot.**

She smacked Octavia’s arm as she showed her the text. Octavia bursted out in laughing as she placed her bags in the trunk. “This is so funny, I swear” The girl walked to the passenger door before getting in the car. 

She rolled her eyes and closed the trunk before getting in the car as well. “You are the worst.” she chuckled as she answered Bellamy real quick.

**Well, you can admire me all you want tonight.**

She pressed send and turned the engine on. She buckled up and began driving home. Her thought wandered of to Bellamy. What was going on between them. There was nothing wrong with harmless flirting right.

The drive home didn’t take them long as it was close to their home and there weren’t lots of people on the road today. She parked her car in her spot as she got out to grab her bags out of the trunk. She handed some to Octavia before locking the car.

“I’m so glad that we get along, I used to be a real loner.” She looked at Octavia who just pouted at her. “I’m serious, it was just work work work for me.” 

“I’m glad we met Clarke, you seem like a friend for like.” She smiled back at her before walking to the door of their apartment.

She pushed the big door open en let Octavia step in before the both made their way up the stairs to her apartment for a change. Octavia had not seen it yet but she knew that she would like it. It was not anything like hers but still, she knew she’d like it.

When they reached her door she opened it before stepping inside. She closed the door right behind them as she walked to the kitchen to place the bags on the counter. She felt her phone buzz again and she grabbed it from her back pocket to check on it. It was Raven saying she’d be on her way any minute. She placed her phone on the counter and watched Octavia looking around the room.

“This is so beautiful and cosy. I love it” She smiled as Octavia looked at her paintings that hung on the wall. “You made those?” 

“Yes, I did. I like painting and drawing a lot.” She watched Octavia’s face turned in awe as she smiled. 

“You’re so talented, please make me one for my apartment.” She chuckled and sat down on the couch.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed three glasses and the bottle of wine before walking back to the couch. She sat down and opened the bottle before pouring it into the glasses. “I’d love to make on for you.” She handed Octavia her glass before taking a sip of her own.

“You surprise me everyday Clarke, I keep finding out cool things about you.” She looked at her and smiled before taking a sip of her glass as well.

“Thank you but i’m just a normal girl, living on her own. Oh and I like painting if you couldn’t tell.” She chuckled and got up when the doorbell interrupted their conversation. 

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Raven. She gave the girl a hug before stepping inside so she could get in. She closed the door and walked back to the couch to sit down as she grabbed her glass of wine again.

“I’m so excited for tonight girls, I already ordered chinese before I got in the car.” Raven sat down in the chair and grabbed her glass before taking a sip.

“I love chinese, and i’m also excited. I’m the only single girl.” She swirled the drink around as she looked at the two.

“Well Bellamy is the only single guy, so 1 + 1 is…” Raven smirked and took another sip as her and Octavia high fived.

“Are you two trying to hook us up or.” 

“Is it that obvious?” Octavia grinned and refilled her glass already. That girl could drink.

“It’s not happening. It will be awkward and i’m not even his type.” She didn’t know what his type was but she was sure it was not her.

“You’re so wrong, it will be fun and you are his type.” Raven winked and checked her phone before texting a bit.

“We’ll see what happen just don’t make this awkward for me.” 

The chinese food arrived soon after as the three girls were eating for their lives. They were planning on getting smashed so their stomach has to be filled with lots of food for them to handle it. 

“This is so good.’ Octavia took her last bite before shoving her plate away. 

“Indeed it is.’ Clarke walked back from the kitchen with three shot glasses and a bottle of alcohol that Octavia picked out.  
“Are we trying to kill her.” Raven chuckled and grabbed the bottle before filling up the shot glasses.

They all grabbed their glasses and took their shots. Raven and Octavia didn’t flinch one bit but Clarke coughed and felt a tear running down her cheek. 

“This is poison, I tell you.” She coughed and laughed before drinking some wine right after.

“Let’s get ready?” Raven got up and grabbed her bag before waiting for the two to get up.

Clarke made her way to her room and turned the lights on. She grabbed her outfit and placed it on the bed before she grabbed her mirror and her make-up. She began to do her makeup while Octavia curled her hair and Raven got dressed. 

“How does this look?” Octavia showed her curls and they looked beautiful on her so Clarke stuck her thumb up before finishing her make-up.

She never really put on that much of makeup but tonight was different. It was more than she usually wore but it was still natural. She grabbed her brush and brushed her hair before getting up to get dressed. 

She took off her clothing and grabbed her dress before putting it on. “God damn you look amazing.” Raven whistled and zipped her dress up. 

“Thank you but have you looked at yourself.” Clarke smirked and grabbed her hair straightener and began to work on Raven’s hair. 

“We all look amazing.” Octavia stated at she finished dressing up herself. 

They were all done and ready for tonight. Of course Octavia had to snap twenty photos of them in their outfits before they could go to the living room to get some more drinks.

They sat down on the couch and grabbed their shot glasses. One shot turned into two and even into three.

Clarke grabbed her phone to order a cab as she took another shot. She was already a bit tipsy and she knew the three of them were going to get smashed for sure. She already had the time of her life and she couldn’t wait for tonight. She wanted to meet new boys and dance her ass of. But in the back of her mind was Bellamy. Would he think she was pretty or would he be to busy flirting with other customers.

She grabbed her glass of wine and toasted it with Raven and Octavia. “To an amazing night, fun memories and the best time of our lives.” They cheered and finished their drinks before the got up when the cab had arrived. They grabbed their purses and their phones before heading out of Clarke’s apartment. 

They walked downstairs which was pretty tough with high heels and alcohol running in your system but they all made it down in one piece. Raven opened the door so they could walk outside. It was still very cold outside but the alcohol made sure they were warm enough like this in their dresses.

Clarke opened the car door so the three of them could get in. The bar was at a walking distance but it was way too cold to walk there and the wind would just mess up their hair. While Octavia told the driver the adres, Clarke grabbed her phone to send Bellamy one last text before the car began to move.

**I’m on my way, see you soon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit short but I really wanted to update this story for you all... Next chapter will be fun ;)
> 
> sooooo what will happen at the bar tonight? what will Bellamy think of Clarke in her new dress?
> 
> Leave some kudos and comment to make my day <3


	5. Chapter 5 - Mistakes are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> omg that took me forever!!! i'm so sorry, I kinda lost my muse for the story and I was and am still in the middel of exams sooooo I never got a change to write!! I love the comments you all leave me, it makes me want to write more!
> 
> I'm back but I do need to get into it again, sorry for the short chapter loves <3

Chapter 5 - Mistakes are made

The wind blew in her face when she stepped out of the cab. She ran her fingers through her blond locks to get them back in place. A weird feeling roaming in her stomach as she followed Octavia and Raven to the club. She walked towards the entrance. She didn’t even hear that they were talking to her. Her mind wandered elsewhere. 

“Clarke? Are you okay?” She felt a hand on her arm and she shook her head, getting herself back to reality. She looked into Raven’s eyes that showed some concern in it.

“Yeah, I was just thinking.. Don’t worry.” She smiled at the girl before walking inside the bar. 

She walked towards a table at the very back of the bar before she sat down. She grabbed the menu and looked at it. “Do you two want some snacks as well?” She kept looking at the menu as tried to find the right food.

The two other girls joined her at the table. They got comfortable before they started talking about Lincoln again. She looked at Octavia and smiled. “You two are really cute.” She looked up when she saw Bellamy walking closer to their table. She wanted to punch herself for feeling nervous. She felt uncomfortable in her dress and she wished she’d be home right now.

“Bell, how is your first day.” She watched Octavia get up before she hugged her brother. She looked at her hands in her lap as she took a deep breath. Slowly she looked up, into his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, good.” She saw his eyes glued to hers as he licked his lips. “You look beautiful.” He smiled at her and her heart jumped. What was happening to her. She looked at her hands for a second before looking back at him.

“Thank you.” She spoke softly as she noticed Raven and Octavia’s eyes on them. “We uh.. we’d like to order some drinks.” She grabbed the menu again and pointed to a cocktail. “Can you make me this one.” 

She watched him grab a little notebook and a pen before writing down their order. “Anything for you princess.” He smirked and put the notebook in his back pocket before he made his way back to the bar.

“He was drooling over you.” Raven gave her a soft push as she gave her a wink. 

“Told you he’d like the dress.” Octavia and Raven high fived and she wanted to disappear. She looked at them and sighed. “Guys….” She grabbed the menu again and placed it back in the stand on the table. “I am not into Bellamy okay and he is not into me, can you two stop.” 

She watched the girls smirk at each other and she groaned. This would probably go on forever. Was she speaking the truth though. Was she not into him? maybe a little?. 

Her eyes scanned the bar, trying to find him. When she found him she smiled watched him work. The black shirt looked good on his skin. He looked so concentrated while making the cocktails. She could look at him all night. 

“Clarke, attention please.” She looked at them both as she nodded. She listened to them talking to each other about their boyfriends and really she was happy for them but it made her realise what she didn’t have.

Their drinks were brought by someone else, she just hoped Bellamy would bring them. She grabbed her cocktail and stirred in it before taking a sip. It was delicious and she even let Octavia and Raven taste it.

She looked over to the bar and saw Bellamy looking at her. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up which he returned with a grin before he began to work again. She finished the cocktail rather quick and already ordered a new one.

“So how has work been Clarke, you’ve been working a lot.” She looked at Octavia and smiled. She did work a lot but she needed the money for her apartment and food. Besides she actually liked working.

“It has been busy, i’m glad to be having the night off. You guys are such nice company.” She chuckled and took a sip of her new cocktail. “I really need to rest more often. I am going to over work myself someday.” 

“You should rest, maybe we can go away for the weekend.” Octavia clapped her hands and looked at them. “We will take Linc, Murphy and Bell with us as well.” She watched the girl talking about it with so much enthusiasm, she couldn’t say no.

“I’d like that, sounds like fun.” She looked at Octavia and started thinking as well. It would be great to go away and get some sun instead of this stupid snow that keeps falling down. She was ready for the trip and she hoped they would all come. Or she just hoped that Bellamy could make it to the trip.

“We can plan things tomorrow at our place.” Raven nodded and texted Murphy about the plans before Octavia did the same. “I’ll go and tell Bellamy about it.” Octavia was about to get up but Clarke stopped her.

“Wait, i’ll go.” She bit her lip and got up. She grabbed her drink and took it with her as she walked over to the bar. She sat down on a barstool and placed her drink in front of her while she waited for Bellamy. 

“Hey, you.” She looked up and smiled. The dimples in his face made him look even more adorable than he already was.

“Hey, you.” She whispered back as she took a sip of her drink. “You made me the best cocktail.” She smiled and looked at him.

“I told you, I am a pro.” He smirked and turned the water on to wash some glasses. She watched him work his hands on the dishes and it was really a sight on it’s own.

“Sooo, we had this idea to go away for the weekend. Do you want to come?” She played with her dress as she looked down. 

“I’d love that, I can see later tonight if I can get the weekend off from work. If that is not a problem, i’ll join.” His eyes locked with hers again and she nodded. She felt happy that he was coming along. She liked having his company around her and she actually wanted to spend more time with him.

“That’s cool.” She smiled and finished her drink as she handed him the glass so he could clean it. “So, how is your first day. I know Octavia asked you but you barely answered her.” 

“Well, I got distracted.” He looked at her dress again before looking in her eyes. “It’s okay, I like the guys I work with and it isn’t that hard actually.” He smiled and dried the glasses off before stacking them back up again. 

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Don’t get distracted while working, that’s a deadly combination.” She looked at him. “I’m glad your first day is okay.”

“You being here is a deadly combination.” He spoke up as he leaned on his hands on the bar.

“I’m not doing anything.” She smirked and stood up before she patted his arm. “Have fun working Bell.” She turned around on her heels and began to walk back to their table. She sat back down before looking at the bar one last time.

It looked like his eyes never left her as someone was waving in front of his face to get his attention. She smiled and turned away to looked at Octavia and Raven. 

“Well, we made a bet on you two when you were gone.” She frowned and looked at the two of them as she shook her head.

“A bet? For what?” She looked at Octavia and then back to Raven as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

“How long it will take you two to end up in bed together.” She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. Raven laughed and took a sip of her drink as she kept her eyes on Clarke.

“I mean, you two did sleep together already. But that’s not the kind of sleeping we have a bet on.” Octavia chuckled before grabbing her phone to send Lincoln one last text. “Are we going to dance?” 

More people started to make their way into the bar. Drinks were flowing and the music was blasting. Everyone was up on their feet and on the dance floor. It was crowded and her sight at Bellamy was gone. She was on the dance floor with Raven and Octavia as the three of them danced along the music.

She felt free and happy about the friendships she made. She put her hands up in the air and made a spin before she moved her hips to the beat of the music. She felt good and she was happy to be surrounded by Octavia and Raven tonight. They had a positive vibe around them and they made sure that this night would be amazing. 

She didn’t even know how much shots the three of them drank but she knew her head was spinning just a little. She did never drank this much but she was having the day off tomorrow so she could just rest and get over a big hangover.

Her eyes wandered off to the bar and she found him there. She was about to walk over but she noticed a hand on his arm. She blinked her eyes and watched him laugh and chat with a girl. The girl was absolutely stunning and he seemed interested in her. 

She couldn’t get his eyes off them. She watched him make her a drink. She watched her whispering things in her ear. She grabbed three shots from a random table and swallowed all of them. She felt like crying but she couldn’t. She actually thought he did have a thing for her.

She felt upset, her feelings for Bellamy really were much more than she thought. She felt a hand on her arm and she turned around to look at Octavia. She smiled and took a deep breath.

“Bell is an ass, he doesn’t deserve you.” She nodded and grabbed another drink before taking a few big sips. She was still going to have a good night, he would not change that for her. 

She began to dance again but the image of Bellamy with another girl never left her mind. She felt a pair of hands on her waist and she turned around to look at this random dude. She shrugged and turned back around to dance with him. She just didn’t care anymore.

Her hands were in his hair as she moved her body against his. She wished it was Bellamy who was holding her but instead he was too busy talking to the brunette at the bar. 

She turned around and leaned in to whisper in the guy’s ear. “I’m Clarke.” She half shouted because of the loud music in the background.

“I’m Will.” He smiled and looked at her before he pulled her even closer.

She felt bad about this and she knew she shouldn’t have done this but the alcohol in her system made her do things she normally never did. She leaned forward and crashed her lips into his. She kissed him as she softly pulled his hair.

She felt his hands roaming over her body and she just went with it. She kissed him a little harder as her tongue found his. Her hand was feeling his chest up as she kept kissing him.

The kiss was okay but her head was exploding. She was making a mistake but that was something to worry about later. She shouldn’t have that much shots and cocktails.

She pulled back just a second to watch the look on Bellamy’s face. The way he clenched his jaw as he shook his head before walking off to another end of the bar.

She felt someone pulling her away from the boy. She looked at Raven who just hugged her. She returned the hug. “Raven, what did I do?.” She groaned and pulled back before grabbing another drink. 

Her mind was all over the place and the alcohol only made that worse. She didn’t even know what had gotten up with her but it felt good to kiss that guy, for like three seconds. She really did fuck up and she was the only one to blame.

Another hand was placed on her arm before that person dragged her away from Raven. She wanted to protest but she saw his curls and she immediately looked down as she followed him. 

They walked to another corned of the bar before he pressed her against the wall. His tall body hovering over hers as he looked at her. “What just happened?” 

“I...I don’t know” Her head was pounding and her sight was a bit blurry as she looked at him.

“Did you kiss that guy because I was talking to a girl.” He placed his hands on either side of her head as he kept staring at her.

“Maybe.” She whispered as she looked at the floor. She couldn’t even look at him.

“That’s ridiculous, we are not even dating.” He was right but it still hurt. Why was this happening to her. Why couldn’t they be friends without any feelings involved. “If I want to talk to girls, I will.” He removed his hands before shaking is head.

“Why do you even care about me kissing a guy huh? Fine, you can talk to girls and I can kiss whoever the fuck I want.” She pushed him aside before walking past him, back to Raven and Octavia.

This situation was confusing her. She had to get him out of her head before it would fuck her up. He wasn’t the right one for her. He was a player and she would never ever feel something for him again.

As she made her way to Octavia she got more mad by the seconds. She grabbed her purse and walked to Octavia and Raven before pulling them close. “I’m leaving before I end up killing someone.” 

The girls looked at her, confused. They had no idea what just happened and that was for the best. 

“Clarke stop… can we talk.” She looked up at Bellamy and she shook her head.

“Leave me the hell alone or I swear...” She walked past him to the doors so she could get the hell away from here. This was supposed to be a good night but a dumb kiss and jealousy of them both really messed it up.

She pushed the doors open angrily and walked back to her apartment. It wasn’t a long walk but it was hard with alcohol running in your blood. She took her heels off and hold them in her hands as she walked through the snow. 

Thank god she saw her apartment because her feet were freezing. She walked up the stairs before pushing the big door open. She walked inside and started to walk up the stairs to her apartment. 

She grabbed her keys and opened her door before slamming it shut behind her. She sank down on the floor against the door as she took a deep breath. This was the worst night ever.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at her dress. Why did she even wear a dress. Why did she even go out tonight. She sniffed as she threw her heels into the living room.

The alcohol made her head spin and her stomach doing flips as she slowly got up to walk to the bathroom. She never meant so snap at Bellamy the way she did but it just happened. She should have never kissed someone else because if she they had a thing going on, it would be gone now.

She could not fall in love with him, it would ruin her. She had to focus on work and herself. She sighed and turned the bathroom light on as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her mascara was all over her cheeks and she grabbed a washcloth before rubbing it all off.

Her phone buzzed and buzzed but she never picked up. She wanted to be alone for now. She felt ashamed of her behaviour and she had to apologize to Raven and Octavia, but not tonight. 

She took of the dress and left it on the floor as she brushed her teeth before walking to her bed. She sat down and rubbed her eyes before laying down. Her room was spinning and she was feeling worse by the second. 

She probably fell asleep for a few hours before she woke up from someone banging on her door. She rubbed her eyes and got up as she sleepily walked to her door. She grabbed her robe from the chair and put it on quickly before she opened the door and looked up to see Bellamy standing there.

As she was about to slam the door shut, he placed his foot between the door and the door frame so she couldn’t close it.

“Fuck…” She muttered before giving up. She walked away from the door and into her living room so she could sit on her couch. “What do you want, Bellamy.” 

She watched him close the door before he walked to the couch as well. He sat down and rubbed his face. “I want to talk to you about what happened.”

A sigh left her lip as she shrugged. “Sure.” 

“I’m sorry. What happened tonight was weird and not what I had planned. I just wanted to do good at work so I didn’t want to be rude to the girl.” She slowly looked at him and licked her lips as she listened.

“I get that but why would you rub it in my face like that Bell, I thought you had eyes for me tonight.” She whispered the last part as she kept looking at him.

“I didn’t mean to.. My eyes were on you all night. You looked beautiful and it made me nervous actually.” She smiled weakly as she nodded.

“I’m sorry for kissing that guy to piss you off and i’m sorry for my outburst.” She bit her lip and sighed. “I just wanted to have a fun night but I got way too much alcohol in my system and I fucked up.” 

“It’s okay, come here.” He opened his arms for her and it took her a second to get up before she walked over to him. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his body. He pressed his lips onto her forehead and she melted right then and there in his arms.

They hugged for a few minutes before she let go. “You should sleep Bell, you worked all night.” She got up and held out her hand so she could pull him up. 

“I know, I just had to make things okay again.” She smiled and walked to her door before opening up.

“Goodnight Bell.” She leaned her head against her door and watched him walk out.

“Goodnight Clarke.” He was about to walk in his apartment when she spoke up again.

“Friends?” She asked as she looked at him

“Yeah.. friends.” He smiled and disappeared in his apartment. She closed her own door and walked back to her bedroom. She was happy that they were friends again and it was for the best to just stay friends, for now.

She got in her bed again and pulled the covers up to her chin. She turned on her side and closed her eyes before falling back into a much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm already finished with the next chapter so give me some loveee and it's up before you know it!


End file.
